Memories of You
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Tenang saja, aku, Happy, dan semuanya pasti akan kembali!" / "Bodoh! Bodoh! Padahal kau sudah berjanji.." / Segelintir memori Romeo mengenai Natsu. Cannon-setting dengan sedikit AU*?*. Warnings inside. RmR!


**A/N : Hai semua! Lama ga jumpa. Akhirnya Mochiyo publish juga fic kedua di fandom ini. Ya ampun.. bener-bener nekad bikin ditengah UTS gini, mana ngebit lagi satu hari jadi! Ckckck... anyway, ini itu terinspirasi dari chappie 253. Jadi kalo ada yang salah... maafin saya ya! Demi kelangsungan cerita.. #Ngeles**

**Anyway, enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Warnings : Canon-setting, lil bit AU, OOC, crack(?), typos, abal, gaje, cacad, dll**

* * *

><p>Mendung.<p>

Itu yang terjadi hari ini.

Sudah 7 tahun setelah kejadian naas itu terjadi. Ya, kejadian dimana pada saat itu salah satu naga terganas, Acnologia, memusnahkan pulau (yang dianggap) paling suci bagi seluruh masyarakat kerajaan Fiore—terutama bagi Fairy Tail. Yaitu Pulau Tenrou.

Semua orang, dari semua serikat telah mencari para penyihir yang menjadi korban dari Acnologia. Bahkan Era—dewan sihir—pun ikut turun tangan. Namun nihil, mereka tidak pernah ditemukan.

Dan disinilah, Romeo Conbolt, anak dari _master _Fairy Tail yang keempat, Macao Conbolt, berdiri di tepi pantai lepas Magnolia sambil menatapi tempat terakhir ia melihat kepergian para sahabatnya.

Para sahabat satu _guild_-nya.

"Romeo…" Bisca angkat suara "Ayo kita kembali ke serikat." Ujarnya penuh harap.

Romeo tetap tidak bergeming. Dirinya tetap menerawang kearah lautan luas.

"Romeo, aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi—"

"Sudahlah Bisca." Seru Alzack—suami dari Bisca. "Jangan berteriak padanya, sebentar lagi ia juga akan pulang."

"Alzack.." ucap Bisca lirih.

Bisca menatap Romeo dengan sendu. Sejak musnahnya Pulau Tenrou, Romeo selalu saja begini. Sehabis menjalankan misi, ia pergi kepantai. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Padahal ia tahu, tak seorangpun dari mereka akan kembali.

Dan sejak saat itu pula, Romeo kehilangan senyumnya.

"Bodoh.." gumam Romeo pilu "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Padahal kau bilang akan kembali… Bodoh, pembohong! Apanya yang sumpah antar sesama teman..?"

Alzack dan Bisca memandangi satu sama lain. Setelah _loading _untuk beberapa saat, barulah mereka mengerti orang yang dimaksud Romeo itu.

_Pasti __**Natsu**_—pikir mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sebelum bertemu __Kak Natsu, tak seorangpun mau berteman denganku.."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Dasar anak pembunuh! Ayo lempari saja ia dengan batu!<p>

"We.. we.. we.. we.. we!"

"A—ayahku bukan pembunuh! Dia itu penyihir! Penyihir hebat!" kilahku pada anak-anak nakal itu.

"Penyihir itu kan suka membunuh! We…we..we..we!"

"Bu—" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kulihat sebuah batu besar melayang kearahku. _'Gawat!'_ batinku. Batu ini pasti dilempar anak itu!

'_Grep'_

Aku membuka mataku. Kaget, tentu saja. Ada seseorang yang menangkap batu itu agar tidak mengenaiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap orang itu dengan diam membisu, tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Hei kalian, jangan suka ganggu orang ya!"

Orang itu 'mengancam' anak-anak itu dengan senyum sumrigah. Takut, anak-anak yang tadi menggangguku pun kabur.

"Ah, anak kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Diam! Ngapain sih nolongin aku?" jawabku ketus padanya.

Manusia berambut merah jambu itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan… er.. tidak biasa. Dia pun langsung membalas kata-kataku "Dasar tak tahu terima kasih! Sudah ditolong juga!"

"Aye!" sahut kucing biru yang dibelakangnya.

"Ih! Diam kamu! Kau ga tau apa-apa! Aku benci penyihir seperti kaliannnn!"

"Eh, beraninya menghina kami!" Orang itu pun lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dengan seenaknya. Reflek, aku lalu menggigit tangannya.

"A-aw! Sakiiiitt~" ujarnya dengan berlebihan.

"Aku benci sihir!" teriakku kearahnya "Kalau saja sihir tidak ada, maka ayahku pasti tidak akan jadi penyihir! Dan aku tak akan seperti ini!"

"Penyihir? Ayahmu penyihir?" Tanya orang itu kearahku. "Siapa nama ayahmu, dan dia dari serikat apa?"

"Ma-Macao Conbolt, dari Fairy Tail.."

"Oh! Macao! Aku mengenalnya! Aku satu serikat dengannya!" serunya dengan senang. "Dia yang mengajariku cara mengendalikan sihir api! Dia itu penyihir hebat! Kenapa kau kesal dengannya?"

"Habis, karena dia bisa sihir dan menjalankan banyak misi, aku dikucilkan teman-temanku.."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kak Natsu adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi temanku."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. Teman-temanmu aneh, padahal jadi penyihir adalah hal menyenangkan loh! Apalagi jika bergabung ke sebuah serikat seperti Fairy Tail."<p>

"Kau tak tahu yang sebenarnya tahu!"

Orang itu lalu memasang pose berpikir. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, lagian masa bodoh dengan itu! Aku tak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, ia berseru padaku "Hei, jadi temanku saja! Namaku Natsu! Ini Happy, siapa namamu?"

"Aye! Siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam menatap kedua orang—dan kucing itu. Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut pipiku. Aku terharu. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mau mengajakku menjadi temannya.

"Aku Romeo, Romeo Conbolt!"

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kak Natsu adalah orang pertama yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku jika aku merasa sedih"_

_._

* * *

><p>"Hiks.. hiks.."<p>

Kala itu aku tengah menangis sendirian. Aku sedang berlatih menggunakan jurus-jurus api yang diajarkan oleh Ayahku. Tapi aku tidak kunjung menguasainya. Padahal jika Ayah pulang dari misi aku ingin menunjukkannya kalau aku bisa.

"Romeo? Kenapa 'nangis?"

Aku mendongak keatas. Kulihat Kak Natsu sedang menyapaku dengan muka penuh khawatir. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ayolah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah! Beritahu aku, mungkin aku bisa memberi saran. Kita teman bukan?" rayu(?) Natsu.

"Huh.." aku mendengus "Kupikir _curcol _padamu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Mengingat kamu itu kayak gimana.." balasku yang sepertinya agak menusuk hati Natsu.

"Ja… jahat.." Natsu pun pundung di pohon pisang(?)

"Aku bercanda! Ayolah, hihihihi Natsu! Geli~" aku tertawa geli karena Natsu menggelitiki pinggangku.

"Aku tak akan berhenti kalau kau tak cerita padaku!" serunya sambil terus menggelitikiku.

"A—hahaha! O—oke aku ceri—hahahaha!" kata-kataku terpotong oleh tawaku yang semakin menjadi-jadi "Aku akan cerita, kak Natsu! Lepaskan aku."

Natsu lalu berhenti menggelitikiku. Aku lalu berdiri dan membersihkan bajuku yang penuh debu tanah karena tadi aku berguling-guling(?) karena geli dikelitiki Natsu.

"Jadi, begini.." aku memulai pembicaraan "Ayah baru mengajarkanku cara mengendalikan kekuatan sihir ditubuhku beberapa waktu lalu. Seharusnya Ayah menemaniku latihan sekarang namun tak bisa lantaran ia harus mengerjakan misi."

"Terus?"

"Terus akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk latihan sendiri, agar saat Ayah pulang aku bisa menunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa. Tapi ternyata, tak satupun dari ajaran ayah yang aku kuasai.." lanjutku. Aku lalu mulai terisak lagi. Aku memang anak payah yang cengeng.

'_Pok'_ Kurasakan sesuatu menepuk dan lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan khawatir Romeo! Aku akan menemanimu latihan!"

Aku ternganga, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun ia hanya membalasku dengan senyum khas-nya. Kuhapus air mataku, lalu ia menuntunku agar segera latihan.

"Terima kasih, Kak Natsu."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kak Natsu adalah orang pertama yang selalu menolongku jika aku berada dalam kesulitan."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Kakek Makarov, apa Ayahku sudah pulang?"<p>

_Guild Master _Fairy Tail, Makarov, pun menatapku tajam. Tampaknya sedang berpikir. Aku menanti jawabannya, berharap kalau ia berkata 'iya'—karena aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ayahku.

"Tidak, sudah lama ia tidak ke serikat." ujarnya dengan santai. "Kau mengganggu, Romeo. Kau anak seorang penyihir bukan? Percayalah kalau ia nanti akan pulang selamat."

"Ayahku sudah lama tidak pulang kerumah! Katanya ia akan pulang setelah mengerjakan sebuah misi selama tiga hari, tapi genap dengan hari ini sudah seminggu ia tak pulang! Tolong cari dia kek.." pintaku padanya.

"Tidak usah mencarinya," tolak Makarov. "Macao adalah seorang penyihir kuat, nanti ia juga pulang sendiri. Kau juga pulang saja sana, lalu duduk manis dan minum susumu!"

Aku geram mendengar perkataan kakek Makarov. Hei, tidakkah kau peduli dengan nasib anggota serikatmu?

"Kakek tua idiooooooottttttttt!" karena emosi, aku lalu menonjoknya. Setelah itu aku langsung berlari keluar dari serikat. Apa-apaan kakek itu, seenaknya saja!

"Master.. apa tidak lebih baik dikejar?" Tanya Mirajane pelan kepada Makarov.

"Tidak usah, lagipula Macao itu kuat! Dia nanti juga kembali, dia kan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Ujar Makarov.

'_Brak!'_

Semua orang langsung memandang sumber suara tersebut, yang ternyata adalah suara papan_ request _ untuk misi yang dirusakkan Natsu.

"Hei Natsu! Jangan rusakkan papannya!" teriak Nab emosi.

"Hei, Happy," panggil Natsu sembari menggendong tas gendongnya "Ayo kita pergi."

"A—aye!" Happy—dengan muka kebingungan—melangkah mengikuti Natsu.

"Master, sepertinya Natsu akan melakukan hal buruk.." ujar Nab. "Mungkin ia akan menolong Macao."

"Anak bodoh! Itu hanya akan melukai harga diri Macao." Wakaba ikut _nimbrung_.

"Biarkan sajalah, lagipula kita tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghentikannya." Ucap Makarov sambil menghirup pipa-nya.

Semua hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Masternya tersebut, dan kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.. KAKEK TUA BODOH! IDIOT! Kenapa orang dodol sepertimu bisa menjadi master di Fairy Tail sih? Hu.. hu.. hu.." aku kembali menangis sesegukan. Aku kesal padanya, pada semuanya! Tidakkah ada yang khawatir pada keadaan ayahku? Bahkan Wakaba-jii juga…

'_Pok'_

Ada yang mengusap kepalaku. Aku kenal tangan milik siapa ini. Tekstur tangannya.. Besar tangannya… Kehangatannya.. ini pasti..

"Kak… Natsu?"

"Tenanglah Romeo, akan kubawa pulang Macao! Dan akan kubuat dia membayar karena telah membuatmu khawatir!" kata Natsu dengan nada berapi-api.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam melihat kesungguhan kak Natsu. Ingin aku bertanya kenapa dia selalu membantuku yang tak pernah membantunya. Namun sebelum aku bertanya akan hal itu, kucing biru itu keburu menjawab—

"_Karena kita teman bukan? Aye!"_

Kak Natsu dan Happy lalu segera berlari kearah Gunung Hakobe. Aku kembali menangis, terlalu tersentuh dengan kebaikan yang kak Natsu dan Happy selalu berikan kepadaku.

_Sekali lagi, terima kasih kak Natsu.. Happy.. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kuucapkan banyak terima kasih untukmu. Karena kau, hidupku jadi lebih bermakna… lebih hidup.. lebih bergairah."_

"_Namun sayang beribu sayang, kebersamaan kita terhenti begitu saja. Semua berawal saat kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti test itu.."_

_._

* * *

><p>Hari ini aku tak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada les, bahkan tak latihan sihir bersama ayah seperti biasanya. Untuk itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah kak Natsu.<p>

Namun begitu aku sampai dirumahnya, aku lihat kak Natsu dan Happy sedang kalang kabut membereskan baju mereka. Memangnya mereka mau kemana?

"Huooooooo! Happy! Baju mana lagi yang harus kubawa! Ah, baju itu! Lemparkan kemari!" teriak Natsu dengan keras. Aku bingung, perasaan baju kak Natsu sama-sama saja semuanya.

"Aye! Jangan terlalu banyak bawa baju! Sisakan sedikit ruang untuk suplai ikan favoritku!" teriak Happy juga tak mau kalah keras.

Mereka lalu dengan napsunya memasukkan bahan-bahan yang (nampaknya) harus mereka bawa. Baju, celana, persediaan makan, dan tak lupa, ikan kesukaan Happy (Nanti tas kamu jadi bau amis dong Natsu -_-''').

"Kak Natsu?" panggilku pelan.

"Ah! Romeo! Aku tak sadar kau didepan pintu. Maaf ya, tapi aku tak bisa main hari ini. Harus siap-siap untuk besok!" seru Natsu dengan nada bahagia.

"Memangnya kak Natsu mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku—dan Happy—akan mengikuti ujian untuk menjadi penyihir kelas S!" serunya dengan penuh sukacita. Happy ikut bersorak.

'_Deg' _ aku tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

Aku tahu aku bukanlah peramal layaknya Charle—tapi aku mendapat firasat tak bagus mengenai hal ini.

_Seperti misalnya tak akan pernah bertemu dia lagi._

'_Apa sih!' _aku menepis pemikiran bodohku itu _'Aku tak boleh berpikiran begitu!'_

"Macao dan Wakaba sempat iri padaku yang sudah 2 kali dinominasikan! Hahahaha! Salah mereka sendiri sih ga berusaha! Aku nanti pasti jadi penyihir kelas S! Hahahaha—Romeo, kau kenapa?" ujar Natsu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Aku menatap kak Natsu dengan tatapan sendu. Tidak! Aku tak akan menangis lagi!

"Kak.. jangan pergi, nanti aku sendirian.." pintaku. Aku memang bodoh! Egois! Tapi… bukankah memang itu yang aku inginkan?

Natsu menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Dan lalu, ia tiba-tiba menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat. Pelukannya hangat sekali. Seperti dipeluk seorang kakak.

Kak Natsu lalu mengusap kepalaku (untuk kesekian kalinya lagi), dan berkata "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar! Aku pasti kembali lagi kok. Iya kan Happy?

"Aye Sir!"

Aku menatap mata kecoklatan kak Natsu. Kurasa mataku telah berkaca-kaca lagi. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa seperti ini terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya..

..Tapi, aku akan berusaha mempercayai kak Natsu! Ia tak pernah berbohong. Seorang anggota Fairy Tail tidak akan pernah berbohong kan?

"Janji?"

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Padahal kau telah berjanji padaku, tapi kau tetap saja tak kembali."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Berjanjilah, kak Natsu. Kau.. akan kembali kan?"<p>

"Tentu saja!" seru Natsu sambil menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingkingku. "Aku, Happy, dan semuanya, pasti akan kembali!"

Aku pun tersenyum. Aku percaya padamu, kak Natsu…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kau berjanji kalau kau akan kembali lagi, namun.. kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku disini?"_

_._

* * *

><p>"A—apa…" semua anggota Fairy Tail yang tinggal menatap tak percaya.<p>

"Bisa, kau ulangi lagi, perkataanmu?" pinta Ayahku, Macao, dengan tertahan.

"Pulau Tenrou, yang dikatakan sebagai lokasi ujian kelas S kalian, telah musnah oleh Acnologia."

"Ac… no..lo..gi..a?"

"Iya, Naga hitam yang disegel Zeref beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, telah memusnahkan pulau paling suci bagi Fairy Tail.." ucap utusan Era tersebut.

"Bohong!" Wakaba lalu menyerah utusan Era tersebut. "Kau bohong! Bilang saja ini hanya candaan kan?"

Utusan Era itu tak bergeming. Masih menatap Wakaba dengan tatapan tajam. Para anggota Fairy Tail tahu, kalau itu adalah kejadian yang seseungguhnya.

"Huaaaaaa!" tangis Laki memecah keheningan. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Semua menangis tersedu-sedu, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka telah kehilangan petarung terbaik mereka, sahabat terbaik mereka, juga.. Master mereka. Sosok ayah yang penting bagi mereka.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku. Mataku membelalak, masih tak percaya. Kalau Pulau Tenrou musnah, artinya…

"_Tentu saja!"_

..Kak Natsu juga…

"_Aku, Happy, dan semuanya, pasti akan kembali!"_

"ROMEO!" Ayahku lalu berteriak memanggilku dengan isak tangis dan air hidung(?) yang mengalir kemana-mana.

Aku berlari meninggalkan serikat. Aku menuju satu tempat. Tentu saja aku berlari menuju rumah kak Natsu. Ini semua pasti hanya candaan! Aku yakin kak Natsu ada dirumah!

Dengan susah payah dan napas tersengal-sengal aku terus berusaha menuju rumah kak Natsu. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung membanting pintu rumah kak Natsu.

Dan lihat didalamnya! Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Berarti, yang dikatakan Era itu benar?

"_Dah Romeo! Sampai bertemu nanti ya! Aku pasti kembali kok, tenang saja!"_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAK NATSUUUUU! HUAAAAAAAAA…." Aku lalu berteriak histeris dengan berurai airmata.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kumohon, tepatilah janjimu. Kembalilah kepadaku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kumohon..."_

_._

* * *

><p>"A—ah! Kertasnya jadi berjatuhan deh." Ujar Reedus misuh-misuh. Dengan terpaksa Reedus harus membereskan kertas-kertas gambarnya itu.<p>

Serikat Fairy Tail—yang sekarang menjadi cough_lengser_karenakejadianitucough—baru saja diacak-acak oleh serikat baru di Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. Twilight Ogre memang selalu mencari rebut dengan serikat Fairy Tail yang sudah diambang kehancurannya. Para anggota Fairy Tail ingun sekali membalas perbuatan mereka, namun Macao selalu melarang hal itu, untuk suatu sebab.

"Mau kubantu, Reedus?" tawar Laki.

"Oh, terima kasih." Balas Reedus senang.

Reedus dan Laki pun membereskan kertas-kertas gambar yang berserakan itu. Namun saat mereka ingin mengambil lembaran-lembaran itu, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Hoi, kenapa? Tak jadi membereskan?" celetuk salah satu anggota.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Laki, dengan gemetaran menunjuk kertas-kertas itu.

Mereka semua memandang kertas-kertas itu, dan tiba-tiba mereka semua tersentak kaget.

Kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu… berisikan gambar-gambar para sahabat tersayang mereka, yang meninggal terbunuh Acnologia.

Master Makarov.

Lalu Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, dan Erza.

Tidak lupa Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Charle, Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy…

Mereka semua yang telah membuat Fairy Tail maju. Mereka semua yang telah membuat Fairy Tail jadi dikenal orang.

Tapi sekarang… mereka semua sudah tiada.

Tangis kembali menghiasi serikat itu. Sedih—tidak, mereka tidak sedih, mereka merasa kehilangan. Seperti ada yang kosong disudut hati ini.

"Tak terasa sudah 7 tahun semenjak itu…" tutur Wakaba lirih.

"Hei semua! Lihat!" seru salah seorang anggota serikat "Itu.. Kapal Blue Pegasus bukan? Cristina…"

"Uoooooooooooooooooo!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari atas langit yang berujung pada jatuhnya sumber suara itu kedalam serikat mereka.

"KAMU JATUH YA!" Para anggota serikat berteriak dengan kencang. Yaiyalah, mereka kira orang ini jatuh karena ingin berpose dengan keren.

"Ckckck… Ichiya-sama, kami mengerti perasaamu, namun bersabarlah sedikit.." keluh seorang lelaki berambut coklat Hazelnut.

"Benar yang dikatakan Hibiki! Lagipula 'kan aku pengguna sihir udara!" keluh seseorang yang berkulit gelap.

"Hai semua! Lama tak berjumpa~!" Sementara yang berambut _light blonde _sibuk menyapa serikat.

"Blue Pegasus.. The Trimens.. Apa yang terjadi disini?" ujar Jet dan Droy bersamaan.

Para pemuda Blue Pegasus pun langsung berlari melewati Jet dan Droy dan menuju Laki.

"Hai Laki, makin cantik aja deh ~"

"Ka… kacamatu cocok untukmu."

"Boleh kupanggil 'sayang'?"

'_Jangan-jangan mereka kesini cuma buat merayu Laki?' _batin para anggota Fairy Tail.

"Hei kalian, kita datang bukan untuk merayu wanita kan!" ujar Ichiya—sang pimpinan sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Maafkan kami!" ujar Hibiki, Ren, dan Eve secara bersamaan.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Macao was-was.

"Aih~ Jangan kejam begitu dong ~ Aku kesini ingin memberitahu sesuatu.." ujar Ichiya. Ichiya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka terkejut tak percaya.

"Mus… mustahil…"

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Kucari terus dirimu selama 7 tahun ini, namun tak kunjung jua diriku menemukanmu…"_

"_Kupikir ini sudah waktunya aku menyerah. Namun, rupa-rupanya Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku. Dikirimnya malaikat pengantar pesan untuk menyampaikan kabar padaku, mengenai dirimu.."_

_._

* * *

><p>"Ayo Romeo, kita kembali keserikat. Jika tak segera kembali, nanti Ayahmu akan marah loh.." bujuk Alzack pada Romeo.<p>

"Lagipula, Macao menitipkanmu pada kami." Sambung Bisca lembut.

Tak tega menolak permintaan mereka, Romeo pun akhirnya luluh juga. "Baiklah.."

Romeo, Alzack, dan Bisca pun lalu pulang menuju serikat mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak orang memperhatikan mereka—bahkan mungkin membicarakan mereka—namun mereka tak peduli. Alzack malah sibuk bercanda dengan Bisca yang sudah tertawa renyah itu. Sementara Romeo hanya terus berjalan sambil menatap sendu.

Baru setengah dari perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang nampak seperti dari cat itu berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Alzack! Bisca! Romeo! Kalian tidak akan percaya ini!" seru Reedus sembari men-_undo_ sihirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" ujar Alzack penasaran.

"Ichiya-san dan teman-temannya baru saja ke serikat…"

"Dan?"

"Dan mereka berkata… bahwa…"

"Ayolah Reedus! Mereka bilang apa?" Bisca mulai tidak sabaran

"_Kalau Pulau Tenrou itu masih ada!"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"_Setelah 7 tahun aku terperangkap dalam kegelapan, akhirnya kutemukan juga seberkas cahaya."_

"_Namun, akankah cahaya ini menuntunku untuk menemukanmu?"_

_._

* * *

><p>'<em>Deg'<em>

"Ayolah Reedus! Jangan bercanda, itu tak lucu tahu!" Bisca tertawa getir.

"Pulau Tenrou hancur oleh Acnologia! Mana mungkin ada orang bisa selamat dari itu?" tambah Alzack dengan nada masih tak percaya.

"Kalau tak percaya, tanya saja yang lain! Mereka sendiri kok yang bilang. Kalian tahu kan kalau mereka tidak pernah berbohong pada kita?"

'_Bruk' _ Alzack dan Bisca jatuh bersimbah ke tanah. Mereka lalu saling berpelukan.

"Syukurlah Alzack.. syukurlah.." Bisca tak berhenti bersyukur.

"Hei Romeo," panggil Alzack. "Itu berita bagus bukan, Natsu—"

Alzack menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia, Bisca, dan Reedus, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Setelah sekian lama… Romeo akhirnya tersenyum!

"Hiks…" Romeo mengusap air matanya. "Syukurlah.. masih ada kemungkinan.. *sniif* untuk bertemu kak *sniif* Natsu… hiks.."

Romeo lalu berhamburan kepelukan Bisca dan Alzack. Masih ada kemungkinan.. masih ada harapan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Tunggu aku, kak Natsu! Akan kubuat kau membayar ini.." ujarku sambil menangis bahagia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Terima kasih Tuhan! Terima kasih.. telah memberiku harapan mengenainya.."_

_"Tunggulah aku kak! Aku berjanji, kalau aku pasti akan menemukanmu.."_

_.  
><em>

"Pasti kak Natsu... Pasti..."

_Lihat saja nanti!  
><em>

_._

_._

—_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ah... apa-apaan ini! Kenapa malah ada unsur sho-ainya! #jedukinkepala**

**Dan uh.. pasti banyak adegan/perkataan yang ngaco deh. Mana endingnya juga ga jelas lagi.**

**Ah, yang penting mah review! Pokoknya harus ya! Sekalian kasih tau ini mending diapus aja dari fandom FT apa kagak?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**~Sign, **

**Mochiyo-sama**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
